


One with His Star (Dear Star Boy Parody/Alternative Ending) ((NON-CANNON))

by StarryParchment



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dear Star Boy, Death, Ew, M/M, Parody, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryParchment/pseuds/StarryParchment
Summary: Tord had left Tom long ago, years in fact. It may not have been too many years; Only 2, but every day he missed his lost love.





	One with His Star (Dear Star Boy Parody/Alternative Ending) ((NON-CANNON))

Extra warning: This contains Suicide. Do not read if you do not that kind of thing.

Finally the pen connected with the page and scribbled a neat line at the top.

Dear Star boy,  
I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and what I’m about to do.  
I love you.  
I loved your smile, your eyes, everything.  
I’ll see you soon, Star boy.  
I love you, Tord  
Yours only,  
Kitty Boy. 

Tom sighed, getting up. He went outside and burnt the paper. That took it to the stars, right? Tom sighed, staring down at his hands. He looked out his window, up at the stars. He looked down, nodding to himself. He was going to do this. His dad had hurt him, he hurt, Tord had heart him, even if he didn’t mean to- He didn’t know better. He hated what he had done to his once love. God did he love Tord. 

Tom waited until nigth time. As Tord had past he had noticed a new star in the sky. Maybe that was how it worked. He would get to see Tord.. He went to their past safe haven, to the top of the waterfall. He stared down at the water, then looked to the gun in his hand. He had a good way of doing this, to make sure he died. He would shoot himself, then fall into the water from the impact.  
Tom put the gun to his head, looking up to the stars and smiling sadly as tears poured down his cheeks. “I’ll see you soon, Star Boy.” He said sadly, his voice cracking. He shot the gun, it going straight through his head and to the other side. He fell forward and into the water. He smiled as he fell into the water, not stopping himself from breathing. He was going to meet Tord.

Tom’s mother had just gotten home. She went into the house to find her son, gone. She shrugged it off, but got worried when he was still not home by midnight. She went up to her room, finding a note. A suicide note. About Tord. How he was leaving to be with him, how he was sorry, and how he hoped one day she would leave his abusive father. At the end of the note was, “I love you, mom, I’m sorry, Tom.” 

Tom’s mother began to cry. She called the police, who looked through the water and found Tom’s body. A shot through the head, blue, almost exactly like Tord. Tom’s poor mother was devastated, his father didn’t care, not one bit. He was glad his horrible child was gone.

 

A new star appeared, but that wasn’t what made the now dusted Tom happy. He had found he had come to a place full of stars and apparitions. They were dusty, but clear of who was who. The best part of this was he saw Tord!

He ran to his lost love, who tried to push him away, looking like he wanted to cry. “Oh, Tord..” Tom murmured, his arms going around the pastel boy. He looked to Tom, and couldn’t help but leaning into him and crying- Hard. His sobs were loud, and he was clinging to Tom. 

“T-Tom..” Tord murmured against him, still crying. “Shh, shh… Tord..” Tom cooed. Tord looked up to him. He took a breath in before saying, “Je… Jeg elsker deg…” In a murmured. “What..?” Tom questioned. Tord took a breath in. “I.. Love you, Tom, kitty boy..” He murmured.

Tom smiled softly, looking down at Tord. “I love you, too. I’m sorry for what I did.” He said, proceeding to explain to Tord what exactly happened. He seemed to understand. The two were together and happy again, together. Tom was with his Star Boy, and Tord was with his Kitty Boy.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the story Dear Starboy.  
> Dear Starboy is a TomTord story in which Tord takes his life because he believes Tom does not love him. It is an extremely sad story, yet amazing.  
> You can read the story here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/94429659-dear-starboy-tomtord-neighbour-au  
> As I have said in the title; This is not cannon, and I mean that in any way, shape, or form.  
> Dear Starboy belongs to Saltiestblueberry on Wattpad, and I do not know them in any way, I just liked their work and decided to write a story based off of it.  
> I apologize if this seems short- But It's what I came up with.


End file.
